A School for People Like Us
by Randomness2007
Summary: This is the start of Sky's life at Xavior's school. Better than it sounds. If you want me to update I need reviews.
1. The Guests

I do NOT Own any characters other then Sky and his family.....plus Trish. The others are owned by Marvel. This is an outline to get to know my character. He is kinda slow so be nice to him! .

* * *

Name: Stephan Skylar Lukas

Age: 19

Powers: Empath, Turns sound into any type of energy (ie: strength, kinetic, or telepathic), and somewhat of a Telepath.

Mother: Wendy Williams

Father: Dale Lukas

Sister: None

Brother: Bruno Lukas

Height: 5,4

Weight: 132

Build: Little smaller than Average

I'll add more later .

* * *

Brief History: Parents went through a bitter divorce when he was little and have use him and his brother to get back at each other. Dad was remarried as well as mom. Dad's wife beat Sky and scared him into silence. Dad was divorced again and tried to get back with mom. Mom died in a car accident taking Sky out to dinner since Dad got two tickets to a football game and Bruno went with him. Dad got back with Step mom after. Sky still blames himself for his mother's death. Sky left home soon after his mother's death when he was 15 and was taken in by Trish. Trish is 17 and a musician living on her own. Soon after Sky develops his powers and gets a job helping out Trish playing music at cafe's. Trish dies trying to fight off a mugger after she and Sky got into a fight over him going back to school. Currently he just turned 18 and is trying to figure out where his life is going.

* * *

Sky rolled himself off the bed. '_Who could be visiting at this hour?'_ He wondered. He felt people shouldn't come to someone's house before noon, or after ten. He walked out of his room, through the hallway, past the kitchen and looked through the peep hole of the door.

"We know your in there kid." A gruff voice called. Sky's eyes widened as he backed away from the door. "We only wish to talk with you." A woman's voice called. Sky tiptoed back towards the door and he looked again. "If its about the rent, I'll have it friday." He called.

"No its not about money. Its about an opportunity." A man's voice called. Sky took a deep breath and slowly pulled open the door. "Good morning. My name is Proffessor Charles Xaivor. This is Ororo Monroe and he is Logan. May we come in?"

"Oh. Yes, sorry. Please do." Sky said leading them in and closing the door. "Please forgive the mess. I wasn't expecting company." Sky explained picking up the CD cases all over the couch. "Please sit. Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked looking at the trio.

Logan looked at the teenager. "Unless you got beer I'm good." Ororo rolled her eyes. "If you have tea that would be great." Sky nodded then looked at Charles. "Tea sounds good." With that Sky tossed the CD cases on a shelf and made three cups of tea.

"Ok. Now that we are all settled. What opportunity where you talking about?" Sky asked politely. The professor put down his cup of tea. "We would like you to come to the Xavior School for the Gifted."

Sky frowned. "Like a college?" Ororo shook her head. "Gifted as in Mutants. Its a safe place for people like us to practice our gifts." Sky tilted his head. "What?"

_'You are special. We know about your powers. How you can turn music into energy.'_ Sky heard in. "How did you do that?" He asked the bald man in front of him. "Its my gift. I am a telepath, so I can talk to someone in their head." Sky was starting to get scared of these people. "If you would like you can study at my school. You don't have to pay any fees. Free housing and food." The man stated handing Sky a little booklet. "Whats the catch...?" He asked suspiciously. "All you need to do is to finish school, and help out with normal chores."

Ororo finished her tea. "How about you try it out for a week and if you don't like it then you can move out?" Sky thought about it for a moment. "First. What is your power? And his?"

Storm made a little tornado making sure not to make a mess. After this display Logan slid out his claws causing Sky to jump. He stared at the claws worried that they would stab him even though they weren't that close. Logan put his claws away.

"Don't worry about your stuff. Your rent has been paid." The professor stated. "I guess I'll just go grab some clothes....." Sky trailed off still looking at Logan. "Feel free to look around."

Storm walked over to look at some of the CD's that were thrown on the selfs. Logan wandered over to were the movies were and picked up a picture. He showed it to Storm. Sky froze holding his duffel bag and laptop when he saw the picture. He calmly took the picture and placed it back face down on the shelf. "Ex girlfriend?" The gruff man asked. "Not by choice." Sky stated placing his stuff next to the door.

After washing the cups he followed the trio down stairs and outside. They led him to a black van on the corner. Sky hoped in and Xavior was helped in by Logan taking a seat next to Logan who was now in the drivers seat. Storm climbed in last sitting next to Sky.

"So what name do you go by?" She asked starting to make a conversation. "Well my parents named me Stephan.....but my friend....She called me Sky." "Well Sky I think you'll like the other students at the school. There are....about......fifteen other students." Storm stated. "Wow. All like...I mean with special powers?" Sky asked stunned. Storm nodded. They sat in silence for the next 15 minutes of the ride.

* * *

The Professor called a meeting with the older students in his office to introduce Sky. "You wanted to see us Professor?" Scott asked. "If its about todays training session I swear I forgot!" Kitty stated defensively. The Professor shook his head smiling. "I wanted to let you know that we might have a new student. This is Sky and he is going to try it out here for about a week or so." Sky just looked at the teenagers.

"Hi! I'm Kitty!" Kitty smiled, making Scott and Jean both laugh. She turned and glared at them. "I'm Scott and this is Jean. "How about we show you around and take you to your room?" Sky just looked at him. "I am sorry to say that we don't have your room ready yet. So you will be rooming with Kurt for the time being. If thats ok?" Xavior explained. Sky nodded. "We'll take care of him Professor." Kitty said pushing Sky out of the room. Scott picked up his stuff following.

Kitty gave a tour ending at Kurts room. "Now don't be scared of him he is a sweet heart. However he has blue fur. He is harmless I swear!" Kitty babbled opening the door. Scott led the way and placed Sky's bag and computer on the extra bed. Kurt looked up from the floor where he was reading a comic. "So this is why you couldn't come meet the new guy?" Jean laughed. "Ja. I figured since he was gonna be my roomie ve could just meet here." The german teen stated turning the page.

"We'll let you two 'roomies' bond." Jean said pushing Scott and Kitty out of the room. "So....You'r Sky right?" Kurt asked hoping Sky wasn't not talking because he was scared. "Yup. You must be Kurt." Sky said setting up his laptop. "So what dresser is mine?" He asked looking at Kurt. At a loss for words Kurt pointed. "Cat got your tongue?" Sky teased.

"You mean your not scared?" Kurt asked putting away his comic. "Of a blue cat guy? No. Hate to burst your bubble but I'm a cat person." Kurt laughed. "Well thats a first." "You like to play games?" Sky asked with an evil grin. Kurt nodded. Thus the plotting began.

* * *

Please Let me know what you think and Give Ideas for pranks they should pull. All will be considered. Also any ideas on punishments for said pranks???


	2. My first day

I fell asleep sometime that night and awoke the next morning. When I looked at my clock it said nothing.....'Crap!!' I thought I forgot to plug it in. I got out of bed and put on one of my shirts. I realized Kurt wasn't in his bed and I went downstairs.

I saw everyone in the dining room or almost everyone eating breakfast. Kurt pointed to a seat next to him. "Didn't want to wake you up." He said between bites of eggs.

I sat down and decided to have two chocolate chip pancakes, three pieces of extra crispy bacon and one of those round sausage things.

After breakfast I met this guy with these big white wings. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was really tall and looked like a protector. His name was Warren Worthington the third. I have seen his dad on Television before. His nickname oddly enough was Angel.

Next I met this pretty girl named Kitty Pryde. She had medium length brown hair kept up in a pony tail, and was about 5,6. She had beautiful Hazel eyes just like.....hers....Well anyway she could go through things. How cool is that?

I was then pulled over to meet a guy with Red sun glasses. I thought it was weird for him to be wearing them in the house but hey thats just me. He was over six feet tall with brown hair and had a red head clinging to him. "I'm Scott and this beautiful girl is Jean." The girl smiled blushing. I silently wondered what made her so pretty. Its not like she has a brain I bet she is really a blond. Suddenly her expression changed and she looked a bit angry.

Kurt pulled me off to our room and pulled out a bag of what looked like roaches. "I was going to do this with Bobby but I can't find him. Did you want to help me prank Kitty?" I figured why not and nodded.

I followed Kurt down the hall way and into a room on the left. He teleported us in the room and handed me some of the fake bugs. We quietly placed them in obvious places. Kurt teleported us back to our room after we finished. We heard Kitty come up the stairs. We walked out of our room and greeted her with smiles. She opened her door and walked in. Upon seeing the bugs she thought they were real and screamed running out of her room. She almost ran into me!

I guess everyone else heard the scream because Scott came running to her room with most of the teens following. Scott walked in Kitty's room and picked up one of the fake bugs. "So.....why are their fake bugs in your room?" He asked looking amused at an angry Kitty.

"I hate bugs why would I put them in my room!?" She yelled growing red from embarrassment.

Scott and Jean walked in the room and picked up all the fake bugs. I noticed this kid was glaring at me and Kurt so I tapped him.

"Hey Bobby. Vhats up?" Kurt asked him.

"My room now...." He said glaring. So we followed him down the hall and into his room. "You stay I need to talk to Kurt." He said pointing at me.

Kurt frowned. "Vhy can't you talk to both of us. You haven't even met him. His name is Sky and he is my new friend. Sky this is Bobby. His nickname is Iceman. He likes to joke around." Kurt explained.

I nodded "Nice to meet you Bobby."

He rolled his eyes. "Kurt we were going to pull that prank...It was my idea after all."

"Sorry I couldn't find you. We did set the time and..." Kurt started.

"What ever go play with your new friend." Bobby said slamming the door to his room.

"Don't mind him he isn't a morning person." Kurt stated. "How about ve go bug Scott? Ve had traning any vay."

So we went to our room and changed. I was nervous about this training business it sounded painful. Kurt teleported us outside whats called the 'Danger Room.' Thats were the training stuff happens. There was that Jean girl, Scott, Kitty, some girl with white streaks in her hair, another girl with blond hair. There was also a black guy with yellow-ish hair. Scott pulled me in front of the group. "And this is Sky. Obviously he is the new guy, so be nice."

"Awww you mean we can't tag team on him?" The guy with the yellow-ish hair mused. "Sup' My name is Evan. People call me Spyke!" He said making a dagger like thing come out of his skin a bit and go back in.

"Ah' am Rogue." The girl with the white streaks in her hair said. I thought she was absolutely beautiful. I guessed she was about five foot five. She looked very attractive with her black leather gloves, dark make up, and was that a southern accent...?

"Hey. I'm Emma. I'm also new here." She said smiling.

'Wow are all the girls here gorgeous?' I wondered looking at the girls. Emma had long flowing blond hair, the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. Man was she something.

"So should we get started?" Scott asked us.

"Do ve get to pick teams first?" Kurt asked seriously.

"No. Kurt I told you we don't pick teams." Scott groaned.

"Vell I pick Sky to be on my team!" Kurt said grabbing me.

"I want......Jean on my team!" Evan said pulling her.

"Pick Rogue!" I told Kurt.

He laughed and grabbed Rogue and Emma.

"Aww come on I don't want Scott!" Evan whined.

"We are not picking....Hey! Why don't you want me on your team?" Scott said frowning. We all laughed at him as that Angel guy joined us for training.

"So what is all this?" Angel asked us.

"Scott is upset because Evan doesn't want him on our team." Jean explained.

"Ah...I see. Well what team shall I join?" He asked with a grin.

"We need you on my team. They already have enough people." Evan said pulling Angel towards him.

Scott made us start the training session. The idea of the training session was to get from point A to point B in one piece as a team. There were a few close calls where Kurt had to save me but we got through and were there first. Even demanded a do over. He kept saying we cheated.

"Awww come on! Its not fair Kurt can teleport so its not a fair challenge." Evan whined as we headed to the kitchen to make some lunch.

"Come on Evan its not like anyone gets a prize for getting finished first. Plus he had to work just as hard as us." Scott stated trying to shut the boy up.

"So what should I wear tomorrow then?" Kitty asked a brunette standing next to her. "Oh hey guys!" She called seeing us walk in the room. "We are all going to go to the beach tomorrow!! Isn't that great?!?"

"Ja! I can vear my nev trunks!" Kurt cheered.

Everyone seemed pretty excited about going to the beach. "Your gonna come right? Cuz it wont be as much fun without you." Kitty begged.

"Ummmm.....I'm not really a beach person." I shared. I can't even remember the last time I was at the beach. As a child I never really liked the beach. To much sun and sand for me.

Basically the rest of the day went by with everyone trying to get me to agree to go to the beach with them. Needless to say I was happy when they thought I was still asleep the next morning and left without me.

After they left I took a quick shower and pulled my guitar out from its hiding spot under my bed. I know how original I hid it under my bed. I went into what I guess you would call the family room or living room and decided this was a good place to practice since everyone was out on their way to the beach.

I had started playing this song I wrote for Trish. It was the last one I wrote before she died. When I finished the song I thought I heard clapping.....I turned around and to my horror there was someone watching.


End file.
